A Second Chance
by SparkyDill128
Summary: What if Carrie White escaped that burning house? What if she took refuge in a familiar Las Vegas hotel? And, what if, 40 years later she emerged, making her way to Camp Half-Blood? 2013 MOVIE BASED. Chloe Grace Moretz as Carrie. Rated T cause I'm paranoid. Man, I suck at summaries.
1. A Prom and A Hiding Place

**Hi everybody!**

**This is my FIRST EVER FANFIC, so no flames!**

**As you know, this is a Carrie and Percy Jackson crossover, but there may be Harry Potter in this fanfic later on. Sorry if this first chapter is a little long, but I've been planning this fic for ages.**

**Also a special thankyou to my beta reader Jasmine14447219 check out her stories if you can.**

**Please read and review, constructive criticism is welcome.**

**AND NOW TO THE STORY! **

* * *

_1972, The White Family Residence_

Carrie stared down at the bloodied and broken form of her mother, the recently deceased Margaret White. She felt numb, apart from the pain caused by the knife that was still embedded hilt deep in her shoulder, the past events of that night were starting to sink in, she felt horror, grief and a horrible, wrenching, sense of self hatred rise and expand inside her.

_She _had done this**.**

_She _had done all of it. _She _had murdered her fellow prom-goers and walked away unscathed. _She _had murdered her mother and brought terror upon her town. Maybe her mother was right, maybe the world would be better off with Carrie White dead. And, as her feelings grew inside her, she started sobbing, sobbing as she cradled her mothers head in her lap, sobbing as the first stones started to fall.

They rained down on her house by the bucket load. They smashed the dusty windows and dented the rusty gutters. They ploughed through the roof and eradicated all of her personal possessions in her room above. Carrie could do nothing but stare down at her mother's face, tears still running down her cheeks, not even acknowledging the stones.

Carrie was ready to die, almost happy that, after 16 long, bitter years, her suffering was finally over. She could finally rest.

She was kneeling by her mother's side, awaiting death when…

"Carrie?"

She turned and wasn't very surprised to see Sue Snell standing mere metres away, staring in horror at her mother's body.

"I killed my mum," she sobbed "I want her back."

"I can help you, Carrie." Sue stated

"No you can't, no-one can help me." Carrie whispered, too quietly for Sue to hear.

She turned, her face a mask of grief, and raised her hand, as though she were about to shove something, and concentrated. The effect was immediate. Sue was instantly lifted off her feet, and rose into the air.

"No, Carrie!" Sue gasped "Please don't hurt me!"

"Why not? I've been hurt my entire life." Carrie declared.

"I wasn't in on it, it was just Chris and Billy."

"I've dealt with Chris and Billy." she snarled "But now it's your turn."

Sue's face paled. "Look inside me Carrie, I didn't know."

Carrie looked into her eyes. She couldn't be serious, why on earth was she saying she was innocent? If anything, she was just delaying her own death. And to think, Carrie had been going to make it quick and painless, just to be nice. But, Sue **had **been more decent to her than the other girls had been. Maybe, just maybe, she was telling the truth. She gazed at Sue's face, pale and nervous, and looked inside her.

Years later, had someone asked her to recap how it had felt to look inside someone else's mind, or asked her to do it again, she wouldn't have had a clue. It was almost like diving into a swimming pool, watching as the water came closer and closer until… SPLASH! You're in the water. This time though, Sue's eyes were the swimming pool.

She was watching herself, wrapped in a towel, on the floor of the bathroom, shrieking and pleading. At first she felt a strange sense of happiness and satisfaction, but the longer she watched, the guiltier she felt. Until all she felt was horror, horror for her own actions. Then, she was out on the sports field, waiting for Tommy to finish. He came towards her, grin plastered on his face. He saw her serious expression, and his grin melted,

"No," he said "Not this again, I hardly know the girl."

Sue had begged and pleaded, until he agreed. He asked Carrie White to the prom. It was a win/win situation. Sue's conscience was cleared, Carrie would have a great time and would like she was finally being accepted, and Chris would get the punishment she deserved. Suddenly time fast-forwarded. It was prom night, the lights above were casting a warm, hazy glow over everything, laughter and voices filled the air, though the sounds were soon down beaten by the thunderous applause. Sue could see the bucket hanging high above the recently cleaned stage, hanging from a thin cord. Chris high above on the catwalk, usually only used for maintenance, though tonight, she felt it would have a whole different purpose. It was then that she saw the lengths of the cord clutched tightly in Chris' hands, Billy behind her, urging her on. She was struggling with Ms Desjardin, trying to escape her iron grip, trying to get to the stage, trying to warn Carrie…

Carrie's mind lurched from the memory and she stared at Sue in complete astonishment. She had been telling the truth, she really had just wanted to be kind to Carrie, to do something charitable, something that would benefit the outcast instead of the popular girl. _And you were going to kill her_, a voice in her head whispered. _Shut up random voice _she thought. _Well screw you_, the voice replied.

"You really didn't know?" Carrie whispered. She lowered her hand, and Sue landed gently on her feet.

"Listen, Carrie, we need to get out of here." Sue stated calmly, though she was still pale.

Carrie shook her head. "**You **need to get out; not **we, you**."

"Listen, I know the police will be looking for you, but there's a place you can go, a place that they'll never, **ever** find you."

Carriehesitated.

"Will you come with me or not?" Sue asked.

Carrie shook her head again.

"Please Carrie, you have your entire life left to live, if you choose to leave here with me tonight, you'll get a second chance, and you'll be able to start somewhere new. But if you don't come, you will die, forever regretting your decision to stay."

"What is this safe place?"

Sue was about to reply when a groan shook the house, followed by several creaks. Carrie and Sue looked around at the house. Carrie had almost forgotten that the house was due to collapse any minute now.

Sue looked back at Carrie, a sense of urgency in her voice. "Never mind what it is, we need to go now!"

Carrie looked at her helplessly. She began to struggle to her feet -

And the supports holding up the house gave out. The walls of the kitchen were instantly crushed, the rest of the house groaning as it finally collapsed. Carrie swept her hand in an arc in front of her, and Sue felt the same strange force that was telekinesis grip her as it had earlier, and Sue was instantly thrown from the building. She landed on a heap in the grass**. **She could still see Carrie in the hallway, looking around frantically as the house collapsed around her. Sue leapt to her feet and stumbled towards the house, her sneakers slipping and sliding on the dew-soaked grass. "Carrie!" she shouted she staggered up to the veranda hand out, meaning for Carrie to take it, Carrie's eyes met hers.

And the girl lunged in one final attempt to escape. Carrie grabbed Sue's hand and Sue pulled her away just as the hallway collapsed.

Carrie and Sue lay on the grass coughing, from the dust that had risen in huge, billowing clouds from the wreckage of the house.

The two girls pulled themselves to their feet and strolled over to the footpath like they hadn't almost died a minute ago.

"So," Carrie prompted "Now what do we do? I'm guessing this 'hiding place' isn't around the corner." she sounded kind of hopeful.

"Nope," Sue sighed "It's in Las Vegas."

"Okay, so what do we do now? Get passports or plane tickets? Pack bags? Eat? Sleep?"

The corners of Sue's mouth turned up in a small smile. "I think we would get busted the first time we went through security."

"Why?" Carrie questioned

Sue merely pointed at Carrie's shoulder. "Unless you've forgotten, or haven't noticed, you have a knife in your shoulder."

"Oh, right." Carrie looked mildly surprised, like she hadn't expected Sue to notice or care, or perhaps she'd forgotten herself.

Sue looked at her worriedly, "Let's go to my house" She suggested "We can pick up some supplies there, and take care of your injuries."

Carrie nodded, feeling too numb and confused to do much else.

* * *

"Alright, I think that's everything." Sue confirmed after rifling through their bags for 10 minutes.

Carrie emerged from the bathroom, her shoulder had been tended to by Sue, who apparently, had had first aid lessons when she was younger. Carrie, having stood under the warm spray of the shower for 30 mins, washed her hair and been dressed in some of Sue's old clothes, was feeling much better. Her hair was tumbling around her shoulders in a curly blond heap, and a fluffy blue towel was hanging on her good shoulder. She was wearing a plain shirt, jeans and an old blue cardigan that Sue's mother had handmade for her a few years ago. It was now too small for Sue, but it fitted Carrie quite well. This wasn't surprising, seeing as Carrie was a little small for her age. Carrie scooped up her neatly arranged bag with a murmur of thanks. Wanting to get away as soon as possible, she was down the hall and out of the front door in a matter of seconds. Sue lingered for a few minutes, she had the strongest suspicion that she wasn't going to see this place for a while.

She could hardly believe everything that had happened, the evening had started with her relaxing in her room, and now…

Now she was helping Carrie escape to a hiding place, after she had murdered hundreds of people. _You should tell her the truth, she doesn't know what that place does to you, _her voice of reason said_. But how can I tell her? _Sue thought helplessly. She knew everything about the place, how its enchantment worked, everything. Of course, her father had kept her well informed…

No, she was doing the right thing, things were better this way, this way Carrie could tell people her true name, without them screaming in terror or notifying the authorities.

_You need to tell her…_

And finally, after an epic mental struggle, during which she got so mad at her voice of reason that she visualised smacking it with a chair, she made her decision and walked out the door.

Sue met Carrie standing by the car doors, fiddling with the sleeves of her cardigan as she waited impatiently. She heard Sue's footsteps, turned and yanked the car door open, and climbed in.

Sue walked around the front of the car, so that she could feel the cool night air on her face for a little longer, she mentally planned what she was going to say.

She was going to tell Carrie on her way to the airport, so that she wasn't unprepared.

Sue pulled open the rusty-hinged van door, and scrambled inside, slamming the door behind her.

Since Carrie couldn't drive, and Sue could, it was pretty obvious who would be sitting in the driver's seat. Sue sat down on the grey, cushioned seat, did up her seatbelt, and turned on the engine.

The engine roared to life and she then floored the accelerator. The van shot of down the street. There was no possibility of a crash anyway, nearly everyone was at the ruins of the school.

"I can't believe I'll be going on a plane!" Carrie said, she looked excited, but also nervous.

Sue felt Carrie's gaze, she tried to smile, but her expression must have been too serious, because Carrie frowned and said,

"Sue, are you all right?"

Sue sighed, knowing that she couldn't hide the truth from Carrie any longer.

"Carrie, there's something you need to know about the hiding place." she paused to look at Carrie's questioning face, then continued,

"I told you it's a hotel, and that was the truth but….. It's called the Lotus Hotel and Casino, it's enchanted, so that you could stay what feels like a week there, you come out, and years have passed, if you went in there for a month like you planned, you'd leave and decades will have passed. I was going to tell you earlier, but then I thought you wouldn't want to go."

Carrie raised an eyebrow.

"You expect me to believe that it's actually enchanted?"

Sue decided that she needed Carrie to listen, so she played her last tactical card, it wasn't a good one, but guilt would make her listen.

"You don't believe me? Well, if I told someone on the street that telekinesis was real, they wouldn't believe me, would they?"

The amused look on Carrie's face vanished, replaced by a look of guilt.

Sue instantly regretted her words.

"I'm sorry Carrie, I just wanted you to believe me."

Carrie looked up at Sue.

"I think I would believe you better if there was an explanation for the 'enchantment'. "

"Okay, you know all those ancient Greek gods, like Poseidon and Zeus and Hermes? The ones we learnt about in History class?"

Carrie nodded.

"Well, they're real, and so are all the monsters like the Minotaur and the Hydra, but don't say those names, they'll attract monsters. And sometimes, those gods go around having kids with mortals. The results are demigods, who are half mortal and half god. I'm a demigod, my dad Hermes told me about the Lotus Hotel and Casino since he is the god of travellers."

For a moment Carrie just sat shocked, staring at the road and the green lights they were getting, before she said.

"That's... terrifying."

Sue looked at her in surprise.

"Wow, you're taking this better than I would have expected, most people say, 'Wow! That's so cool!' But they have no idea how dangerous our lives can get."

Carrie looked over at Sue and opened her mouth to say something, just as their van slid into a parking space.

"We're here." Sue muttered.

Carrie gazed up at the huge airport.

It was nearly dawn, but the airport was still the busiest place she'd ever seen.

Carrie and Sue climbed out of the car, hoisted their bags onto their shoulders and strolled up towards the airport.

"Wait," Carrie said, she sounded alarmed "We don't have any money."

Sue smiled and held up some papers.

"I took these from my parents' house, I'll be able to access their bank account, so we can buy tickets."

The pair entered the airport and walked towards the desk for buying tickets, they were just about to reach it when the huge TV hanging overheard switched on.

"_And there are found to be a few survivors of the Chamberlain prom incident, though there is still a large death toll. All surviving students managed to give us enough information about the incident for us to name one perpetrator."_

Carrie looked at Sue in alarm.

"We won't be able to get on the plane if they find out it's you." Sue breathed.

"I know." Carrie whispered back.

"Do something!" Sue hissed now sounding frantic.

Carrie turned her attention back to the TV where the reporter was still speaking

_"…and all survivors claim it was supernatural activity that caused these problems, though survivor Rita Desjardin claims it was the doing of a single person…" _

At that moment the TV switched off, and sparks flew from its frame.

"Aww!" an old lady in front of Carrie and Sue in the line said "I wanted to find out what caused such destruction!"

Sue breathed a sigh of relief and glanced at Carrie.

"I'm guessing that those 'technical difficulties' were your fault." Sue muttered to Carrie

"Yeah."

The two of them broke away from the line, and milled around near the entrance.

"Hey Sue."

"Yeah?"

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom and explore a little bit."

"Okay, but don't talk to strangers!"

Carrie grinned and walked off.

Sue sighed and leant against the wall, glad for the coolness of the glass pressing into her forehead, it had been a close call with the TV. A second longer, and they would have been found out, and Carrie would have been arrested and taken to jail for murder. She wondered whether she was doing the right thing.

"You **are** doing the right thing, Sue."

Sue spun around and found herself face to face with a grown man. He had curly salt and pepper hair, twinkling eyes, and elfish features. He was wearing an expensive looking suit that had a caduceus embroidered on the breast pocket, and holding a travel bag. Sue stared at him in shock.

"Dad?"

Hermes grinned.

"Hello Sue, you've grown a lot."

"Why are you here?"

Hermes' grin got even wider

"To give you a present of course!"

Hermes then pulled a manila folder out of his travel bag and handed it to her. Sue wasn't sure whether or not she should trust him, but her curiosity got the better of her and she opened up the folder. Inside there was a variety of plane tickets, documents and other files. Sue gazed at it all in shock for a moment and then looked up at her father.

"What is all this stuff?"

Hermes leaned forward slightly.

"All that 'stuff' is your friend Carrie's ticket to freedom, there's fake certificates, passports, plane tickets, bank documents and even a driver's license. In this folder is everything she could possibly need to start a new life."

"Well, thank you Dad."

Sue opened up the folder again and found a piece of paper with what looked like instructions scrawled on it. She raised an eyebrow.

"Instructions?"

Hermes grinned.

"From her godly parent."

Sue stiffened and looked at Hermes in astonishment.

"Carrie is a demigod?"

"Oh, what? You thought a mere mortal could do what she did? No. Carrie is a demigod, and you know what that means, the instructions will help you."

Sue gazed at the sheet of paper and read through some of the instructions.

"But how?"

Sue looked up to see what Hermes would say, but there was no one there.

"Hey Sue, what's all that stuff you're holding?"

Sue turned to see Carrie strolling towards her, and managed a weak smile.

"Come on. We don't want to miss our plane." Sue said holding up their tickets.

The plane ride was a nightmare. The plane was bumped and jostled around so much, Sue wondered if Zeus was intentionally slapping the plane around just to mess with them. Carrie tightly gripped the armrests, face white and nervous, all the way through take-off. Finally when the plane was levelled out and the seatbelt sign turned off, Sue thought that they'd have a nice, relaxing flight. So naturally, the plane hit turbulence every 10 minutes, and after half an hour of turbulence, bumping and terrible airplane food, Carrie got airsick. It wasn't a pretty sight. Eventually the air stewardess gave Carrie a drink that made her fall into a deep sleep, and by that point Sue was so sick of trying to fall asleep naturally, that she asked for some too.

Landing was probably the best thing that had happened to Sue all day. She had to wake Carrie up, and though she woke up fine, she was still very sleepy. The two sat at a table in the airport and Sue ordered coffee for the both of them. This yielded few results. Eventually, Sue had to whack Carrie in the face with her passport to keep her awake. Once they'd had their coffee, they left the airport and hailed a taxi.

Carrie spent the entire taxi ride with her face pressed up against the window, staring in wonder at the brightly coloured buildings, at the statues and replicas of international monuments. She asked the cabbie a ton of questions. What was that monument called? What was the reason the city was named Las Vegas? What type of tree was that? What did Las Vegas mean? The cabbie tried his best to answer all of her strange questions. After a while, Sue handed Carrie the folder with the documents in it and she read through the instructions.

"Okay, so I stay what feels like a month in there and when I come out, it's been 4 decades?"  
Sue nodded in confirmation.

After what felt like hours the cab drew up in front of a large, and very colourful building which had the words LOTUS HOTEL AND CASINO written in huge neon lettering on the front side of the hotel.

"Okay, this is your stop." The cabbie declared.

"Thank you." Carrie said as she climbed out and onto the busy street. Sue helped her pull her bag out of the back, and then shut the boot.

Sue hugged Carrie.

"Good luck Carrie, I'll miss you."

"Thank you Sue, for everything."

Sue gave her a sad sort of smile, then climbed back inside the cab, shut the door, and the cab sped off down the down, trailing dust behind it.

Carrie turned and looked up at the hotel.

_1 month Carrie, and no longer, no matter how tempting it is._

Carrie walked up the drive towards the hotel. Inside she could see cafes and some games.

Carrie took a deep breath, and stepped inside.

* * *

**Whew! Only now do I realise why some people hardly ever update, my fingers hurt!**

**Anyway, that was the first chapter. Please review, and yet again thank you to my beautiful beta reader Jasmine14447219! :-)**

**See ya next chapter!  
~SparkyDill128**


	2. A Casino and a Camp

**Hello! I am back! And no, I totally haven't been away for 2 months, hehe. *looks guilty* **

**But seriously, I AM SO SORRY! Homework is, as usual, the bane of my existence.**

** I just haven't been able to find the time to write! High school should never have been invented!**

** I'm guessing you all want me to shut up now, but hey, that's cool. **

**This chapter is dedicated to: Jasmine14447219 – My wonderful beta reader, who perfects my story in even the smallest ways. **

**Oh! Last time I forgot the disclaimer! **

**Carrie: You haven't, don't and never will, own me. **

**Percy: Or me.**

** Me: I know! (Bursts into tears and rocks back and forth in the corner)**

** Carrie: Ooo-kay ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

The Lotus Hotel and Casino, 1972

Carrie stepped inside the casino, and had but a moment to take in the vast space that was filled with games, flashing lights, waitresses and even a waterslide, before she was greeted by a man. He was wearing black trousers, and leather shoes that had been polished to perfection, he was decked out in an emerald green tuxedo, white shirt and black tie. The man had black hair that had been combed flat over his scalp, and brown eyes.

"Hello there!" The man greeted her cheerily. "Welcome to the Lotus Hotel and Casino."

The man handed her a green plastic card and beamed at her like she was someone he'd been waiting for, for a long time. It was a little unsettling, but it wasn't hostile in any way.

"Here is your LotusCash card, it can be used on the games, or in any of the restaurants. If you have any enquiries, feel free to ask any of our reliable staff. Well, here is your room key," The man said, handing her a large silver key with a tag that read LHC ROOM 5047.

"Your room is on the 50th floor, enjoy your stay." On that note he turned, strolled away, and was soon lost in the swarm of people that was buzzing around the lobby. Carrie walked across the lavishly furnished lobby towards a glass elevator. She stepped inside it nervously, pushed the clearly marked button that read 50, and the elevator shot skywards.

As the elevator ascended, Carrie looked out over the ground floor of the casino, and saw things she hadn't spotted earlier. She could see that the floor was covered in plush red carpet, and the walls were the same emerald green as the tuxedo the man had been wearing. Everywhere there were games of every kind, whether they were for gambling or not, she could also see an Olympic-sized pool, with at least 7 waterslides dropping into it. Nearby she could see a huge table covered with a large assortment of food, and several metal picnic tables surrounding it. The place seemed like a paradise, but the strange thing was that there weren't even that many people there, Carrie knew that the Hotel was enchanted so that you wanted to stay forever, but still, wouldn't more mortals be drawn towards this place?

Carrie decided not to dwell on it, she wondered how she was going to spend an entire month in this place without wanting to leave. She stopped wondering when she saw her room.

The elevator arrived at level 50 with a satisfying ding!

Carrie exited the elevator and strolled down the hall, which was just as lavishly furnished as the lobby had been, the hall was carpeted in plush red, and the walls were the same emerald colour. The hall however, was far from plain. The walls were adorned with gorgeous watercolour paintings that alone would have been worth hundreds of dollars. To decorate an entire hall, let alone the entire hotel, it would have cost a fortune.

Carrie didn't even know how much.

The paintings each depicted a different scene. One showed a creek which had a wooden bridge above it and willows painted in the background. Another showed a farmhouse, surrounded by tall, yellowed grass.

Carrie found her room 5047 and inserted the key into the lock. She turned the key in the the lock and swung open the door. Her jaw dropped. If her room wasn't from a 5 star hotel, she didn't know what was. The walls were a gorgeous cream colour, and the floor was covered in black carpeting. There were a few white leather couches surrounding a huge TV, with a flat screen! Carrie had never seen anything like it, it was almost like something from the future!

There was then a glass wall leading out onto a veranda, which had a small table and chair for relaxation, on her right was a white door leading into another part of her room, inside, there was a double bed with white sheets and fluffy pillows with black cases. The bathroom contained a long bath, and a shower with about 70 different kinds of soaps, body washes, shampoos and conditioners.

Carrie stared at it all for a moment, then felt a relaxed smile spread across her face. She picked up a fluffy white bathrobe and slippers and darted into the bathroom.

It wasn't long before she was standing under the warm spray of the shower. When she was done, she pulled on her bathrobe and strolled over to her wardrobe, to pick out clothes to wear. She picked out a knee-length skirt made of a soft, yellow material, and a white shirt. She lay down on the bed and stared at the strange flat-screen TV. She picked up the long, silver remote and pressed the ON button. The TV blared to life and Carrie started channel surfing. A black leather binder sitting on the bedside table caught her eye, she scooped it up and opened it. Written in bold across the first page was LOTUS HOTEL AND CASINO ROOM SERVICE. Carrie grinned.

Half an hour later, Carrie was lying on her bed watching TV as she finished the last of her nachos. (AN: Did they have nachos in the 70s? Oh well.) She knew that she wasn't going to get bored of this place. The days blurred together, Carrie's experience at the Lotus Hotel and Casino was a mix of waterslides, room service, video games and luxury accommodation. She bought a calendar from one of many stores, and every morning ticked off a day on it. Or at least, what seemed like a day. But Carrie had never been good with deadlines, and didn't really prepare for them until one was staring her in the face. It was time to leave.

(AN: I know this is moving quickly, but I need the story to advance more.)

Carrie, realising this, pulled all the clothes out of the closet and shoved them in a bag, as well as the folder with all the files that had reportedly been a gift from Hermes, and slid it in too. Then she pulled her Bible out of the cabinet beside her bed and pushed it in as well. She shrugged her bag onto her back, scooped up the keys and marched out the door.

Carrie stepped inside the glass elevator. She could do nothing but stare at the luxurious place that had been her refuge for a month. But of course, it looked almost completely different to when she had first arrived here. She had gradually noticed the new, advanced games that had come in every few days. No one else seemed to notice, and no one seemed to leave. There had only been one exception. A few days ago a trio of people had come in, and they had left after a few hours. She guessed that in real time, that had occurred a few years ago, and the trio, all of which had been about 12, but she had forgotten what they looked like.

The elevator arrived at the lobby. Carrie climbed out and did a single sweeping look around the lobby. She walked quickly and determinedly towards the exit.

"Are you leaving so soon?" Carrie stiffened and turned. The same man who had welcomed her into the casino was standing there, a sad expression on his face, as though she would ruin his life by leaving the hotel.

"Yes, sir." Carrie replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that miss, you were eligible for the platinum level LotusCash card." The man said, holding out a silver card. Carrie wasn't even tempted.

"No, thank you." The man sighed and held out a bag. "Please miss, at least take these, free of charge."

Carrie eyed the bag suspiciously and took it, with a murmur of thanks. Before the man could offer her anything else to make her consider staying, Carrie walked briskly up to the entrance and stepped out without any hesitation.

That was a mistake.

She stepped out onto a busy road, it was even busier than it had been in the 70s. She looked up at the buildings lining the road, and almost had a heart attack. Since it was about 5 in the afternoon, the lights were on, but not the lights she remembered. These were brighter, more colourful, and changed shape every few seconds. Also, where the billboards used to be were what looked like giant TVs, and to top it all off, she could hear strange noises that sounded like ringing.

A lady who was standing next to her stared over all this calmly, like she was used to it. There was another sharp ringing noise, and the lady next to her pulled a silver, rectangular object out of her handbag and pressed its surface, the ringing stopped and the woman put the object up to her ear and started talking into it.

Carrie felt dizzy, but she knew she had to act like she was from this century. She walked up to a man with a pointed, pale face.

"Excuse me, sir, but are there any taxis in this area?"

The man looked down at her and smiled slightly.

"Are you visiting this grand city, or do you live here?"

"I'm visiting," Carrie muttered, then she got an idea.

"And I'm from the country."

The man smiled in understanding and told her how to hail a taxi, apparently she had to raise her hand above her head and hope someone picked her up. She didn't have to wait long until a bright yellow taxi drew up in front of her. She climbed in, it smelled suspiciously like cigarette smoke, and disturbingly enough, sour milk. Thankfully, the smell was rather faint, so it didn't bother her. The cabbie turned his head to look at her.

"Where to?"

Carrie remembered the list of instructions.

"The airport please, and make it quick."

As the cab sped through the mania of electric lights, casinos and taxis that was Las Vegas, Carrie looked through the set of instructions again, and at the plane ticket that had appeared in her folder.

The cab squealed to a halt in front of the airport. Carrie handed the cabbie a wad of cash and climbed out, pulling her bag along behind her. After 10 tedious minutes of wandering around trying to find the front desk, Carrie finally found out where she could organise her flight. She handed her ticket over to the woman behind the desk and got her bag loaded onto the plane. The woman checked her reservation details, and smiled slightly.

"So, your name is Carrie White?"

Carrie nodded. Once she'd gotten all her things sorted out. She walked upstairs and finally found her boarding gate. She, surprisingly, had a first class seat.

"Man, Hermes is generous." She muttered under her breath.

Carrie slept through the entire flight so she could avoid airsickness, but it was hard to sleep. The plane hit a bit of turbulence every now and then, and Carrie had a feeling Zeus was behind it. Carrie liked being able to blame things on someone else. Before, she'd only been able to blame it on people, but now, she could blame it on dozens of super-powerful beings!

Carrie was jolted awake as the plane began descending. She pressed her face up against the window to get her first look at New York City. It was beautiful, far better than Las Vegas. Tall, silver skyscrapers were everywhere, and even from here, Carrie could make out the Statue of Liberty in the distance. It was a very bumpy landing, but Carrie didn't mind, she was too entranced by the view. Once the plane had landed and Carrie had collected her bag, she caught a cab into the city. She was thankful for the lights, since it was about 10 at night, and she wouldn't have been able to see without them. Carrie hopped out outside the Empire State Building, with her bag slung over one shoulder. Even though it was 10 at night, there were still plenty of people out on the streets, and cars and taxis clogged up the streets.

* * *

Carrie walked around for ages. Carrie loved the feel of the cool night air on her face, which, though refreshing, was actually quite cold. And what she was wearing wasn't exactly 'warm'. She was wearing a plain yellow shirt, Sue's dark-blue wool cardigan, and pants made of a soft black material, it wasn't denim, denim would be warmer. Carrie shivered as she strolled along the footpath, the back of her neck prickled. She turned her head slightly, so that she could look behind her. But there was no one following her.

Carrie turned again and saw a boy leaning against a mailbox. He had messy black hair, and green eyes that were the exact colour of the sea. He was wearing an orange shirt, jeans and sneakers. His eyes were darting around, observing passing citizens. He must have felt her gaze, because his eyes locked onto her. Then he smiled. Carrie's heart started beating a lot faster, she turned and ducked down a side street, and walked on.

Occasionally, she would glance behind her to see if anyone was tailing her. But she was always alone.

There was only one exception.

Carrie had turned around, back towards Manhattan so that she could find a bed for the night, when she heard footsteps behind her. It was close to 11 at night. She had been walking in a deserted alleyway to escape all the noise, and she had been all alone. She turned. A man was standing there. He wore a grey hoodie, black jeans and old sneakers. She couldn't tell what colour his hair was, because he was wearing a black baseball cap on his head. He grinned at her, but it wasn't a nice grin, it was the sort of grin someone made when they were thinking Yay! A little girl we can torture!

"Well, well, hello there, lovely." the man slurred; he sounded drunk.

"Go away!" Carrie said, in the most threatening tone she could muster.

The man just grinned. Suddenly, four other men emerged from the shadows, all with the same dirty attire, all seemed to be drunk. The leader of the gang came towards her.

"A feisty one I see. Well lovely, we ain't goin' away, so come on, give us a kiss." He leaned forward.

And, faster than she would have thought possible, Carrie's fist whirled around struck him right in the face. The leader yelled in pain and shock, and reeled backwards. Blood was gushing from his nostrils, and his nose was bent at a funny angle. Carrie realised, with surprise, that she'd broken his nose. Carrie turned and ran, ran faster than she'd ever run before, until she was certain that she'd lost them. She sighed and kept on walking. She was hoping that she wouldn't have any more drama tonight.

So naturally, her night got ten times weirder.

She had been walking for maybe 20 minutes when she decided that she was simply too tired to keep walking through the city. So she turned and walked into what she thought might be a shortcut. At first, Carrie wasn't sure what she was seeing, but then her eyes made out what was sitting in front of her, and she screamed. Sitting in front of a barrel with fire blazing in it was a Cyclops, a giant black dog that was literally the size of a rhino, and a woman with double snake trunks instead of legs.

The monsters turned, and the giant dog raised its head and sniffed the air, it started growling. The Cyclops and the snake woman both turned.

Suddenly, they leapt up and lunged at her. Carrie screamed again, turned and ran. She sprinted down the footpath, chest aching. She ran around a corner and, knowing her luck, barrelled right into someone.

She landed on the asphalt. Hard. Carrie's side hit the streetlight next to her, and pain flared in her ribcage. She had to try hard not to cry out. She sat up indignantly, though her ribs screamed in protest, about to yell at the person, when she stopped dead. It was the boy she had seen earlier. The boy she had seen leaning against the letterbox, wearing the same orange t-shirt, though now she was up close, she could see not words, but strange symbols, spelling out who knows what on his shirt. The boy's hair was even messier than it had been earlier, probably thanks to his fall. Carrie remembered how his green eyes had been darting around earlier, how they had fixed on to her, and his smile.

"You should watch where you're going, you know."

Carrie looked across at the boy, who was rubbing the back of his head, eyes still on the pavement.

"Well, I was only running because of…" Carrie broke off, remembering the monsters.

She glanced nervously behind her, she could hear barking in the distance, but she didn't know if it was a normal dog, or the giant one.

"Because of what?" the boy said, raising an eyebrow.

"You won't believe me but, a Cyclops, a giant dog and a snake lady."

The boy's eyes widened, and he scrambled to his feet, muttering something in a language she didn't understand. He offered her a hand, she took it and he hauled her up unto her feet.

"We have to run, now." the boy said.

He pulled her along as he started running along the street. Carrie's side was on fire with pain, causing her to stumble along and slow down. What is wrong with me? She thought. It's no worse than getting stabbed, forget the pain. She instantly stopped focusing on the pain and instead focused on running. Her feet sped beneath her, and suddenly she was beside the boy.

"Who are you?" she asked him as they sprinted down the pavement. The boy gave her a sidewards glance.

"Is this really the time?" he asked.

"Well, I want to know I can trust you." she replied. The boy hesitated.

"Percy, Percy Jackson." The two of them darted around a corner.

"And you, mysterious girl I have just met and are talking to?"

"Carrie."

"Just Carrie?"

"Why are you asking?"

"It's called curiosity, duh!"

"You are a strangely nosey person."

"I wasn't the one who was talking about monsters!"

"I wasn't the one who believed someone who was talking about monsters!"

Percy thought about it a moment as they darted into an alley.

"True dat."

Carrie was so busy giving him a 'you're so stupid' look that she crashed right into the brick wall at the end of the alley. A dead end.

"Well, this is great." Percy muttered.

"Shut up." Carrie muttered back.

"I have a feeling that we'll be great friends once we get out of here."

Carrie merely raised a questioning eyebrow and turned to face the monsters standing in the entrance to the alleyway. Percy glared at them and drew out a ballpoint pen. Maybe he really was brain-dead after all.

Carrie turned to face the wall mumbling and running her fingers over its uneven surface. She turned to glance at Percy, who had somehow acquired a sword while she had been concentrating on the wall. His ballpoint pen was gone, so maybe that had something to do with it. She couldn't be sure. She turned back to the wall, and pressed her fingers against a weak spot in its structure, and focused. Instantly, cracks spread along the wall. Percy turned and looked in confusion. The monsters suddenly moved forward with lightning speed.

"Kick it!" she screamed.

Percy threw his foot against the wall with all his strength, and the bricks tumbled into a pile. Percy, sword in hand, darted through the wall with Carrie on his heels. They ran in such a way that after a while even Carrie was confused as to where they had actually come from. They emerged onto a quiet street with a few dinky old shops lining the filthy grey pavement. Percy looked from side to side a few times and started rummaging in his pockets.

"I think we lost them." Carrie panted, struggling to catch her breath.

Percy nodded in acknowledgement and pulled a handful of huge golden coins out of his jean's pockets.

"This should be good." he muttered.

"For what?" she questioned.

Her question was answered when Percy tossed one of the coins on the ground and muttered some words in a different language. A moment later a grey car drew up in front of them. It was filthy, had a busted tyre and dirty windscreen.

"It looks like a new York city cab," she mused "except a lot cleaner."

Percy grinned opened the door for her.

"Ladies first."

* * *

Percy yelped in pain as Carrie's fist collided with his shoulder.

"Never again, you hear me, Jackson? Never again."

They stood at the foot of a hill, with a huge pine tree perched on top. Percy rubbed his arm, wincing.

"Okay, okay, so you don't like the Grey Sisters, sorry."

Carrie rolled her eyes and began trudging up the hill. Not bad for someone who'd been sick 10 minutes ago. He followed her up the hill, still rubbing his shoulder. Man, that girl packed a mean punch. Even worse than Clarisse, if that was possible. He watched as she stopped and stared motionless from the top of the hill. He drew up beside her, and followed her gaze. He felt a smile creep across his face at the sight of his second home.

Suddenly, he heard a thump behind him. He turned and came face to face with an extremely ugly and smelly Cyclops. Carrie screamed in terror. Then the strangest thing happened. Pine trees (not Thalia's) ripped themselves out of the ground and hurtled towards the Cyclops. Cracks spread across the ground, becoming larger and larger. Percy noticed that Carrie had her arms outstretched palms facing toward the monster. Was she doing this? The Cyclops staggered back as the pine trees smashed into his torso. He stumbled backwards and suddenly his form was tipping as he fell shrieking into the huge ravine that had appeared at the base of the hill.

Carrie swept her arms back in towards her and the sides of the gap closed in with lightning speed. All that was left was a long jagged crack in the ground. Much like the one Nico had created when the skeleton warriors had attacked them. He turned and stared at Carrie, who was standing motionless, staring at her hands with an expression of absolute horror plastered on her face. She turned at met his gaze, she seemed to be shock. She directed her gaze towards the camp, where there were demigods running up the hill. She turned back to him.

"Don't tell." she whispered.

Her face was so pale, and knees so shaky, he almost wasn't surprised when she collapsed into his arms, unconscious. That sudden attack with the Cyclops had obviously shaken her up. But then again, that taxi fare had also been pretty terrifying. And whatever she had done with those pine trees had taken energy. He wondered about that. He was now certain she was a demigod. But 'don't tell'? Obviously she wanted her abilities to be kept secret.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood, Carrie."

* * *

**I am so so so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. From now on I will try to be a little more consistent with updates. I will post new info about my stories on my profile, so check there if you want to know how long it will take for the next chapter to be posted. Again, thank you for reading, and, for when it comes, HAPPY EASTER! **

**(\_/) **

**(='.'=) **

**(")_(")**


	3. Author's Note

**Hello!**

**PLEASE READ- THIS IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!**

**Can I say this, though I did promise, if you visited my profile and read it, to upload at least 2 chapters over the course of Easter, that is not going to happen now.**

**There is no way I am going to spend time writing this, when I don't even know what people think of it.**

**I will upload more chapters when this story has gotten about, say, 10 more reviews. I know what you must be thinking **

**_Ughh! Why can't she just upload more chapters anyway?_**

**But there is a reason why.**

**This has gotten nearly 200 VIEWS! And you want to know how many reviews I have gotten?**

**5! **

**5 PEOPLE OUT OF NEARLY 200 WERE NICE ENOUGH TO TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW!**

**And that annoys me.**

**I couldn't care whatever the flippin heck the review is about, I just want more reviews.**

**It could be a review about how you like it, how you hate it, or even suggestions for the plot.**

**I would love a review containing any of those things!**

**So, until I get about 10 more reviews, I am on strike. I would like to thank the few people nice enough to tell me what they think of it.**

**~ king of nightmares and dragons**

**~ Kuronique Misaki (did I spell that right?)**

**~ Guests (there were 2) {I would especially like to thank the second guest who reviewed}**

* * *

**_Also, for those of you who were confused, this story takes place 1 month after The Last Olympian._**

* * *

**And I know how much everyone hates a chapter that is just an author note, but I have to say this.**

**Also, if you have any suggestions (any at all) for the story, just PM me. {we don't want all the other sickos stealing our ideas}**

**I will see you next chapter.**

**Au Revoir **

**SparkyDill128**


End file.
